


Jeans

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [28]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Echelon get a little...too excited at a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeans

“It’s not funny!” whined Jared, his two bandmates laughing to the point that they had tears streaming down their faces.

                “I knew the Echelon loved you, but that takes to a new whole point,” barked out Tomo, the man nearly bent in two as he laughed even harder.

                “You two are assholes,” muttered the singer.

                “Oh come on Jay, you have to admit it’s funny,” Shannon said through gaping breaths.

                Jared frowned at his brother, “Funny…right. No. I have a fucking draft going through my pants!”

                Shannon and Tomo looked at each other briefly before the laughter once again happened. Jared sighed exasperated before stomping away, ignoring the breeze that was coming through the hole in his jeans.


End file.
